


Naughty Receptionist

by Speedyhemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedyhemmings/pseuds/Speedyhemmings
Summary: So basically there was a video leaked of Luke and Arzaylea joking in their hotel room and Luke says "Naughty Receptionist"So yeah,Naughty Receptionist





	1. Naughty Receptionist

I have been working at Hemm Inc for two years now and every thing was always the same. Assistants came and went by the week. Some were fired, some couldn’t handle the needs of Mr Hemmings. Today was no different.

 

“Louise you should get out of here whilst you still can.” Tamara, Mr Hemmings Assistant said walking down the stairs to my desk. 

“Are you okay Tammy?” I asked, although I already knew the answer.

“That man-boy knows no limits,” She sighed, passing me here office pass, work phone and diary. “I’m sorry Louise, looks like your going to have to schedule another interview, my last orders from that blonde haired bastard.” She strutted off sighing again as she did so.

 

It was a bit upsetting, Tamara was your favourite of all of the assistants, and she lasted a whole two weeks. You see many were bimbo’s who just wanted to get into the big bosses pants and earn a small fortune. Many accomplished just that on their first day, and then after that they all disappeared a few days later. The last time you would see them was to hand their passed back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 10 to 8 and I already knew I was going to be late. There are towels all over my apartment floor, I am still in my underwear and my hair is sopping wet. I have two more towels clutched in my hands as I look dumbfolded down at the floor. I need to call into work to let them know I am going to be late, but Tamara left and she is my point of contact. What is worse is that today is the day of the interviews for the role of assistant for Mr Hemmings. I am required to go in early just to greet the candidates.

 

I take the only option I have.

Thump. Thump. Thump. “Calllll?” I call. “ Calum? You in?” Again. “Hood get your ass out here right now!” I practically scream, and then cringe to myself because I just know that Some old biddie is going to be really rather annoyed.

“What’s up my dude?” Cal pretty much yawns whilst standing at his door half naked.

“Ew, get some clothes on you weirdo.” I say, trying to look at anything but him. 

“Oh you know you want a piece of this Hemingway, you know” Cal says, bottom lip between his teeth. He only calls me Hemingway when he’s frustrated if you know what I mean. “Okay so I’m guessing you’re not here to jump in my pants, what do you want Lou?” He asks, with a sorta bored look on his face.

“ I really need a lift to work.” I plead with him, putting my best puppy dog eyes on for him. He loves puppies. And he loves me. Kinda. We have a kinda thing going.

“ Hm, I’m sure you only like me because I can drive.” He states, but gives me a smirk. I’m still pleading. “Alright Lou, just lemme get some joggers and a top on. We have breakfast as well?” This was a regular thing. Calum driving me to work, breakfast on the way there. Escorting me to the desk. Asking if he can take me on a date some day. Being friend zoned. Trying again another day.

“ As much as I love our breakfast dates, I’m running hella late. Sorry Cal, I just need your car today, not your company.” He just looked at me shaking his head in disappointment.

“You use and abuse me Hemingway” He sighed as he walked back in to his apartment.

 

I tried looking online for Mr Hemmings number but failed miserably. If I could give him a heads up then maybe he would forgive me, but I was sure to be fired for being late. If there was one thing Mr Hemmings hated it was his staff not being punctual. He had fired many assistants for this. 

Something did strike me however, Mr Hemmings couldn’t fire me if he had never actually met me. Yep you heard that right. We have never met each other. One of his assistants hired me, and Mr Hemmings never used the main entrance. The only way we have ever communicated is by email or telephone call’s.

 

“Hemingway! I said come on for God’s sake!” Cal practically shouted as he slammed the door shut. “ I thought you were going to be late for work?” He questioned with an amused look.

“Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about the look on my face When Mr Hemmings fires my sorry ass.” I muttered away as we walked down the corridor to the lift. 

“Oh come on, no one would fire you, you’re way too hot.” He quipped with a wink.

“Trust me, if you worked with me you would see how untrue that is” We got in to his car and he started the ignition.

“Lou are you really trying to tell me that Luke Hemmings doesn’t hire women with sex appeal?” He smirked.

“Okay well I wasn’t saying that but he does fire them.”

“Because he’s bored Lou! I hear you talking about the man as if he is God’s gift, he doesn’t care about you and he wont care about his next assistant.” I looked at him shocked, Calum has always been the laid back sort of person, but every time I mention Mr Hemmings he tenses and changes the subject.

I looked away quickly.

“I’m sorry.” He sighed. I could feel his gaze shifting to and from me. I stayed looking out of the window. “Lou come on, I didn’t mean to shout.” He explained. He still seemed frustrated though and I didn’t like his tone. He sighed and I felt the car move to the side. He put the handbrake on.

“ Calum what are you doing? I’m going to be late. I huffed.

“I’m not taking you to work when you’re mad at me. Lou, I’m sorry I snapped at you, it’s just something doesn’t sit right with me when it comes to your boss. I know that’s not your fault and I need to get over it, but I just don’t want to see you get hurt.” He let out a breath and I gave him a small smile.

“ Okay Cal, I forgive you. But it’s not like I have even met Mr Hemmings, so I think I will be fine.” I reply. “ Now drive boy before I am not fine.” He held his hands up in defence and put the car back into gear before driving again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Calum pulled up to my works about 20 minutes later than I should have been. “ Thank’s Cal, you might want to stick around for half an hour though, if I’m fired I don’t want to be walking home in shame.” I winked.

“I’m sure your job is safe Lou. Just call if you need me.” He called and then pulled away from the building.

I practically ran up the hundred steps to the entrance of the building, pulling my pass out mid sprint. I buzzed in and opened the door. There was no one waiting for me at my desk. That could be a good sign.  I looked around the reception and didn’t see anyone about. That must mean that the interviewee’s must be late. I strutted over to my desk, flinging my bag on the floor. I turned my monitors on as I never shut my computer down. I logged onto my email, luckily there weren’t many outstanding, one did catch my eye however;

_From: Luke Hemmings_  
To: Lou Hemingway  
Date:12/03/19 08.05  
Subject: Scheduled Meeting

_Good Morning Miss Hemingway,_

_I hope you are well?_

_I would like to schedule a meeting with you for this morning._

_How does 10.30 sound?_

_Please come to my office and we will get started._

_Regards,_

_Mr Hemmings._

 

Oh shit.


	2. Naughty Receptionist ~ 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well I am not. Actually I am going to take you home with me since your place is unfit to live in.”

I stared at my computer for a good 5 minutes before the noise of the buzzer finally registered in my head. I grabbed the phone;

“Good Morning Hemm Inc, how can I help?” I politely asked.

“Hi, my name is Kira Holland. I am here for an interview.” The person on the other side of the phone replied. I pressed the buzzer to let the woman in.

“ The door is unlocked, you can make your way to the front desk.” I checked the calendar and saw that this particular candidate was 15 minutes early. She definitely has a shot. I looked up as I heard the clicking of the woman’s heels making their way towards my desk. She had blonde hair tied back into a neat ponytail. Red lipstick, to much mascara and a bit heavy on the blush, but she looked appealing enough to be the assistant of Mr Hemmings. My mind went back to what Cal said this morning, she was the exact type that Mr Hemmings hired. Maybe he would use her.

“Hi, I’m Lou, the receptionist at Hemm Inc. Please take this visitor pass and a seat and I will call you when Mr Hemmings is ready for you.” I handed Kira the pass and pointed to the seats to the side of reception. I dialled the very familiar number.

The line beeped a couple of times before a husky voice greeted me,”Hemmings.”

“ Hi Mr Hemmings, your interviewee is here.” I explained shyly.

“15 minutes early? I like it. Send her up in 5 minutes.” He stated.

“Of course Mr Hemmings.” I was just about to put the phone down but he started talking to me again.

“And Miss Hemingway?” He questioned.

“Yes?”

“Is 10.30 still okay for our meeting?” He questioned once more.

“ Yes Mr Hemmings, 10.30 is good.” I replied.

“Good, see you then.” The line cut off.

I waited another few minutes and then directed Kira to Mr Hemmings Office. 

I went back to my emails and scheduled some appointments here and there. I also made a few phone calls to some of the other employees, asking if they would attend meetings or if they would like to speak to a customer. I darted my eyes from my emails to the clock every few seconds, but the time seemed to drag. I made some coffee and got back to work for what felt like an eternity. 

Finally it was 10.25, so I started locking all my document and tabs after emailing a colleague to look out for the buzzer. I moved my now empty coffee cup and started chewing on a fresh piece of gum. Looking at my mirror I sorted the mess of my hair and straightened my shirt so it was less crumpled. I glanced at the clock again. 10.26. I disposed of the gum. I locked my bag in my draw and got my pass from my desk. I then proceeded to walk to the lift. Mr Hemmings office was on the top floor of the building. Floor 32. I pressed the button and looked at my watch. Still 10.26.

The lift dinged and the doors opened. I looked at my watch again. 10.28. I walked towards the door opposite the lift. My nerves were all over the place. I had never been in Mr Hemmings office, let alone met him face to face. My mind was racing of all the apologies I could give him. I started breathing quicker and I realised I was panicking. Breath Lou, breath normally. I calmed down.

Knock, knock, knock.

“Come in.” The husky voice almost shouted. Almost, but not quite. More like raised his voice.

I put my hand on the handle of the door and pushed down and out. The door creaked slightly, but not too noticeably. I was looking at the ground, to scared to lift my head and make eye contact with the man who would surely fire me for being late this morning. I could feel light from the windows beaming on me. I moved into the room, eyes still looking at the ground.

I jumped as he coughed. My head shot up and I saw him standing there. All 6, 3″ of him. Well more like leaning against his desk. But he was still there and he was still really really tall. He was wearing black suit pants with a black button up shirt. His body was broad and looked very chiselled, from what you could see that is. He had a bit of stubble, not much, but a bit. His lips were plump and he had a small hole just underneath his mouth, a scar maybe? His nose was slim and had a cute little curve at the end. His eye’s were blue, oh so blue. And his hair was a blonde colour swept to one side in a quiff like style.

“Finished?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow, bringing me again out of my daze.

“Wh-what?”

“Finished eyeing me up?” He asked, an almost snarl in his voice.

“Excuse me?” I but half shouted.

“ Oh come on Miss Hemingway, I saw you. Do you at least like what you see?”

“Y-you think that me-I, you think that I was? Wow this is absurd .” I shuffled back a little bit. He must have seen the small physical reaction as his smirk faltered a little.

“So I take it you don’t then.” He gave me a quick grin. “ You’re not like the other employees I have you know that Miss Hemingway?” He questioned me yet again. I must not have done very well at hiding my confusion. “You are more reserved.” He stated.

“Is that a bad thing?” I tilted my head just as a dog does when it is trying to understand.

“I don’t know yet, it is definitely not what I was expecting. Especially with you hanging around with that Hood Hooligan. He’s not a good example you know Miss Hemingway.”

“You know Calum?” I could feel my face blush

“Yes, yes I do. I also know you were late this morning Miss Hemingway.” The burning in my face was getting worse.

“I am very sorry Mr Hemmings, it was not my intention at all to be late. My shower started leaking and I had to clean up the floor and dry my hair. Then a pipe under my sink burst so I had to clean that mess up. By that time it was too late for a taxi or a bus so I have to ask Calum for a lift. And there was all this traffic. I am so so sorry, please do not fire me I will make sure it never happens again.” 

I rambled it all out, starting at my twiddling fingers, almost shaking with anxiety. When I finally lifted my head he was still stood there, however now his arms we crossed and he had an amused look on his. His eyebrow was raised, seeming to want more from me. Then it happened. He Chuckled.

“I don’t understand.” I looked at him with disbelief on my face.

“You, oh you...” He carried on chuckling at my expense.

“What? What did I do?” I asked rather timidly.

“You think I’m going to fire you?” He asked. That stupid eyebrow raised. I nodded.

“Well I am not. Actually I am going to take you home with me since your place is unfit to live in.”


	3. Naughty Receptionist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitch What?

“You want to take me home?” I asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yes, that is what I said.” That devious smile of his appeared.

“But I thought you wanted to talk to me about being late?” I again questioned.

“Oh I did, and now I know why, I am going to make sure it doesn’t happen again.” He answered.

“ So you’re not going to fire me?”

“No.”

“I don’t understand.” I sighed.

“What isn’t to understand?” He chuckled again.

“I have been working for you for a while now. I am the Receptionist and I know who is here and who is not. I know who is early and I know who is just on time. I also know that those that aren’t on time go home early and don’t come back again.” I explained. He raised his eyebrow, expecting more of an answer. “I don’t understand why I am different from all of the other employees that have been late?” I asked.

“Because you are different Miss Hemingway.” He replied and turned to head back to his desk, but he stopped abruptly. “I normally stay late, however I will see you at reception at 5.05pm. Is that okay?” He asked.

“Yes, Mr Hemmings.” I nodded.

“Good, I’ll see you then.” He continued to walk to his desk. I walked out of his office into the lift. Disbelief of what just happened coursed through my veins. I was going home with Mr Hemmings. I wonder if he did this with any of his other employees. Any of his Personal Assistants. When I got to the ground floor I headed straight for my desk, which was the only desk, but my desk anyway. I carried on with my work, trying my best to not freak out about going home with my boss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had just turned 12 which was my lunch break. I grabbed my bag from my draw and headed out of the building. I rooted through my bag to find my phone and tapped on the very familiar contact in my phone. It rung out three times.

“Hey sweet cheeks, missing me already?” Calum asked.

“Not really, but I do need to talk to you like asap, meet me at Betsy’s in 5?” I replied.

“Lou I have stuff to be doing other than drinking coffee you know.” He sighed.

“Come on Cal this is important, and it is good coffee.”

“Fine, 5 minutes, but you’re paying.” He gave in.

“Thanks Cal, love you.” I hung up and dashed to Betsy’s, my go to cafe when I need a good coffee and a chat. I ordered my large vanilla latte with caramel sauce and Calums ‘Black with 5 Sauces’ coffee. I know it is a syrup, not a sauce, but Calum has got me into saying sauce and there’s no going back.

“Ahhh, black and 5 sauces, my favourite.” I heard come from behind me.

“You know it. Now come, sit down.” I bossed.

“Okay okay, don’t get your panties in a twist. Now come on, what is so important?” He sighed.

“Mr Hemmings has asked me to go home with him.” I blurted out. And Calum blurted half of his coffee out. On Me.

“Lou, no. Don’t do that, he just wants to use you and I don’t want to see you getting hurt.” He gave me a sympathetic look.

“Not to sleep with him Cal, just until my apartment is sorted, and to make sure I’m not late.” He huffed. “And besides, you use me all the time so I don’t see what difference it makes.” I shrugged, then proceeded to wipe coffee and calum spit off my blouse.

“A big difference Lou. I can’t even believe you think that having sex with him would be the same as with me.” He whisper shouted to me, but I just gave him the raised eyebrow look. “Ugh, I can’t believe I have to explain this to you. You are my friend. You are his employee. I care about you. He cares about himself. We have a mutual understanding. He doesn’t with you. I look like a Greek God. He looks like a turd. With quiffed hair, but a turd still.” It was my turn to choke on my coffee.

“Cal you are acting like a child, and if he didn’t care about me why would he want to make sure I was in a safe, clean, leak free place?”

“Look I’m just warning you, Luke is a dick, and I don’t want to see you get hurt. If you don’t want to listen then fine, but don’t come asking me to have coffee with you when he has broken your heart.” He rolled his eyes as he got up to leave the cafe. He put his mug on the counter and said by to Betsy then started to walk out of the door. Before he did he stopped in his tracks.

“Oh and Lou.” I looked over to him. “If you are dumb enough to go there at least use protection, you don’t know where he’s been." And with that he left. I was hurt by what Calum said. he has never said anything so cruel to me, he has always had my back in every shitty relationship I have ever been in. This felt weird. But then again this wasn’t a relationship. This was just an arrangement to allow me to sleep in a water free room. Yes. That is exactly what it was. I downed the rest of my coffee and said bye to Betsy and started heading back to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My lunch hour would be over soon and I didn’t want to be late again. I got to my desk with 10 minutes to spare, so with that time I decided to go to the restroom to see if I could do anything with the coffee stain on my blouse. Unfortunately nothing worked so I headed back to my desk and put my blazer on to cover up the unsightly stain.

“Hi I’m Ally, I’m here for the interview with Mr Hemmings.” She blinked at me. I looked on the system and couldn’t see this scheduled anywhere.

“It doesn’t seem that you are on the system, are you sure this is the right date?” I questioned.

“Yes, it is definitely today at 1.15pm.” She replied. I double checked the system but there was still nothing. In my few years of working here this had never happened. Everything was always in the system so we could keep track of meeting and schedules. The only thing I could do was ring Mr Hemmings myself. The phone rung three times before the deep voice entered my ear.

“Hello?” You could hear the Australian twang in his voice.

“Hi, Um, I mean, hello Mr Hemmings, there is a visitor in the reception for you.” I stammered. I heard a few taps on a keyboard.

“There’s nothing in the diary.” He responded.

“Ah yes, I know I was hoping you would know something about it?” I asked.

“I would have if it was in the diary, Miss Hemingway do I have to remind you of your responsibilities?" He huffed.

“No, of course not. I didn’t receive an interview request for this one, I thought that maybe you...”

“You thought that what? I would arrange a meeting and not put it in the diary, let alone my personal diary?” He cut me off with a snarl. “I don’t have time for this, just get rid of them.” Then the line went dead. I put the phone down with my shaking hands. I tried composing myself, deep breaths and then turned to Ally.

“I’m really sorry, but Mr Hemmings is unavailable now. Can we reschedule?”

“No.” She glared at me.

“No?” I questioned.

“No. Do you know who I am?” She asked authority laced in her voice.

“Um no?” I said, dumbfounded.

“I’m Luke’s fiance, now tell him I’m on my way up to his office.” She walked off to the lifts. I sat there wide eyed and mouth agape. I typed the number into the phone again. I was on the edge of my seat. I didn’t want to get shouted at again. The phone rang and rang. Maybe she was had already made it into his office. It rang more. Maybe he was mad at me and didn’t want to talk to me. It rang a few more times, I was just about to put the phone down when he answered.

“Hello?” He asked, it sounded out of breath.

“Um Mr Hemming’s, I’m sorry to interrupt your day but your um fiance is here.” He put the phone down.


	4. Naughty Receptionist ~ Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is heartache on the big screen... that's all I have to say.

Mr Hemmings put the phone down on me. I think I did something wrong. Maybe I should apologies. Maybe I should stop Ally so that Mr Hemmings can get on with his day in peace.

Maybe I should just stay at my desk and make sure I keep me job.

I continue to go through a number of emails and answer the phone. I hear the clicking of heels and look up to see another blonde bombshell walk through the door. I look at the calendar and see that this is another one of Mr Hemmings interviewee’s. The question is now, what do I do.

“Hi, I’m Sophie. I am here for an interview with Mr Hemmings.” She’s says.

“Hi, thank you for coming, please take a seat and I will let you know when Mr Hemmings is ready for you.” I reply and she turns around and takes a seat. I turn and call Mr Hemmings number. It rung out. I tried again but it rung out again. The only other thing I could do is physically talk to him.

I walked to the elevator after informing someone I was leaving my work station. Every time I get in the elevator I feel like it is the longest journey of my life. Stood in a metal tin like a little sardine going up and up and up until...

‘ding’

I walked across to the office door.

Knock, knock, knock.

Nothing.

Knock, knock, knock.

Still nothing.

“Mr Hemmings?” I questioned timidly. Maybe he wasn’t in there. But he would have gotten a notification so surely he would know about this. Just as I was about to walk away from the door I heard a crash. I grabbed the handle of the door and pushed it down. It was unlocked. I opened the door. I slowly lifted my head from the floor. 

There in the centre of the room was my boss. 

My shirtless boss.

Hovering over an almost naked Ally.

His fiancé.

His eyes locked with mine and it took all of my will power to not look at his chiselled chest.

“Um sorry, there was a crash. Um and Interview, it’s here, I’m just gonna, yeah.” I walked towards the door just about to shut it when I realised. “What do you want me to do about your interviewee?” I asked Mr Hemmings. Something flashed through his eyes.

“You can do it. I have the file here for you.” His voice was hoarse. It sounded like he had just throat fucked someone and it was extremely hot. He nodded his head backwards, the file was on a unit behind Mr Hemmings. I looked at him half expectantly. Walking to the file would mean seeing more than I would like.

“You want m-me? I am just the receptionist. I don’t have qualifi-” He cut me off.

“Miss Hemingway, I am rather quite busy at the moment, do I have to repeat myself?” His eyes were challenging. In an almost trance like state I started moving forward. Step after step. Closer and closer. The glint in his eye changed to a more mischievous look. As I carried on getting closer he placed his hand on the desk. Resting it as he was leaning back. Just as I was inches away from the file his had slipped. And so did the file. onto the floor across from where Mr Hemmings was stood.

I held in the heavy sigh and walked over to where the file now lay on the floor. Knowing there was no other way in this tight fitting skirt I bent over quickly. Grabbed the file. Stood back up straight. Recovered myself and quickly walked towards the door. I didn’t even spare him a glance. I already knew he was looking at me. I could feel the burning in my back.

He cleared his throat. I thought he was going to mention tonight.

“Close the door on your way out.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once I had made my way back to reception I took Sophie into one of the meeting rooms.

 

“Hi Sophie, I know you were expecting to have the interview with Mr Hemmings however he has had, a, um, unexpected emergency.” I started. “Please don’t let this worry you, Mr Hemmings asked me himself to interview you as I have worked very close with his former PA’s and know what the role entail.” I opened the file, “Now, shall we start?” I asked with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After half an hour of asking and answering questions the interview finished. I gave Sophie a firm hand shake and showed her out letting her know that we would be in contact if she had been the successful candidate for the position.

Once I had gotten back to my desk I decided to try an call Mr Hemmings to inform him of how the interview went. I had taken many notes that I was sure he would want to see before making his decision. 

I called his office phone but there was still no answer. He must have still been ‘busy’. I decided that an email would suffice and if he needed more details he could always ask tonight. If I was still invited to his home that is. 

From: Lou Hemingway  
To: Luke Hemmings  
Date:12/03/19 15.05  
Subject: Interviewee Details

Good afternoon Mr Hemmings,

With regards to the interview today I took notes and details from the interviewee which are attached. I hope they have enough information to help you make your decision on whether you would like to employ the interviewee.

If however you do require some other information, please let me know.

Kind regards,

Lou Hemingway.

I clicked send and carried on with my other daily tasks. 

I let my mind drift to what would happen if I did go home with my boss. Was that not against some sort of protocol? It can’t have been normal. Unless he invited all of his female employees to his house? Cal did say he was the type of guy to do something like that. But did I want to believe him.

I guess one thing about myself is I like to see everyone in a good light. Everyone deserves a chance, that’s what I think anyway. Maybe I am naive but I don’t like to think that people would be malicious on purpose. Mr Hemmings wouldn’t play me on purpose. He probably wouldn’t have even invited me if it wasn’t for those stupid pipes in my stupid apartment. 

My mind was suddenly distracted by the sound of expensive shoes hitting the floor in a fast past. I averted my eyes towards the clock on my computer and I realised that it was 5 to 5. Almost time to go. 

“Miss Hemingway, please can you contact Sophie to let her know she was not successful and also close the position of the Personal assistant.” He said quickly to me, I was about to grab my bag and ask him who the new assistant was but before I got chance, “Thanks, I’ll see you on time tomorrow Miss Hemingway.” And then he left.


End file.
